Volume 1: The Maskmaker
Detective Mal Fallon of the SFPD partners with FBI Special Agent Natara Williams to track down the Maskmaker, a terrifying serial killer. Plot Prologue A masked man drugs a young girl on his boat in the middle of the sea, claiming he will reveal her 'true face'. The girl's face is covered with plaster and she presumably dies shortly afterward. Chapter 1: Washed Up The chapter opens up with Mal Fallon playing poker in a bar with Diego Hernandez, a former CI, when Detective Ken Greene comes to rescind his suspension. Later on, Fallon is briefed by Captain Maria Yeong and promises his best efforts on the case. Arriving at the location where Sophie Patterson's body was found, Fallon meets his new partner, FBI Agent Natara Williams, who specializes in criminal profiling for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. At the scene, Joe Bartaugh, a fellow police officer, shines a blacklight onto the body of Sophie Patterson and Detective Fallon recognizes an entrance stamp of a downtown bar. Detective Fallon and Agent Williams decide to investigate their very first lead at the Zen Lounge bar. Jared, a bartender at the Zen Lounge, makes a run once the owner mentioned him. The chase leads to his arrest and an interrogation, but it turns out that he did not in fact kill Patterson, only mixed drinks for her. Chapter 2: The Masks We Wear Detective Fallon and Agent Williams then find another lead from Data Analysis, Amy Chen. Chen examined the material of the plaster used to create the mask of the victim and mentions that the material was an import of southern Europe. This directs them to an antique masques store, Italia Imports and Exports, where the killer supposedly bought his mask plaster. There, they try to pry information and obtain records from the owner, Lance Boggs, an "unprincipled narcissist with an innate compulsion to impress those around him", as Agent Williams describes him. Boggs claimed to have talked to the Maskmaker, via e-mail/instant messenger. Detective Fallon and Agent Williams turn to the computer in the store and attempt to contact the Maskmaker himself and try to negotiate a price. This leads to a car chase and only to find ex-cop, Marvin Clemente, making replica masks. He was arrested and was the second person convicted; his arrest provided no solid leads. Detective Fallon and Agent Williams are, once again, at square one. Chapter 3: Bad Medicine Chapter 4: Buried Secrets Chapter 5: Unmasked Chapter 6: The Devil's Island Eric is killed by Natara, who fires the flare gun in his face. Epilogue Bonus Chapter Victims Chanelle Pomeroy D.O.B.: ??? Status: Prostitute; Deceased Chanelle Pomeroy was the Maskmaker's first victim. She was a prostitute. Kirsty Barnett D.O.B.: ??? Status: Prostitute; Deceased Kirsty Barnett was the Maskmaker's second victim. She was also a prostitute. Sophie Patterson Full Name: Sophie Angela Patterson D.O.B.: July 27th, 1991 Status: College student; Deceased Born in Tallahassee, Sophie Patterson was in San Francisco to attend college. She was an outgoing, fun-loving girl, and a proud member of a sorority. She was majoring in Education and wanted to work in public policy. Sophie was kidnapped and killed by Eric Mills (the Maskmaker) due to her strong resemblance to his sister. [Vol.1.Prologue] She liked to spend time at the popular karaoke bar, The Zen Lounge. She is hinted to have used recreational drugs within Vol. 1 of the game. Sophie died from asphyxiation after Eric Mills plastered his iconic mask on her. She was different from the first two victims because she was a college student and her mask was not placed on her face post-mortem. Brittany Emerson D.O.B.: ??? Status: Highschool student; Deceased Brittany was a highschool sophomore when she was murdered by the Maskmaker on the East Beach during a beach bonfire party with her school friends. She received a text from her younger sister, Anna, asking where she was and decided to step away from the party and make a phone call to her mother. [Vol.1.Chap.2] She was partying while deceiving her parents, telling her mother that she was either at her friend Mona's house or at school finishing up a computer project. She has the option of putting up the greatest struggle against her assailant out of the three victims in'' Vol.1''. Due to her being killed conscious and unbound, she inflicted wounds on her assailant before finally being injected with a heavy tranquilizer and was asphyxiated. Category:Episode